Jason Hooper
A former stripper who is now a police officer. Early Life Born in Peckham, Jason was known for having good looks but being very dumb and not very intelligent. Doing terribly at school and not having any credentials once he left he wondered what he could do. He then ended up ibecoming a stripperwho used to dress up for his routines as a police officer. While successful at such a job he felt very dirty doing it and he wanted to be a real policeman instead of dressing up as one and so he quit the job, trained to be a policeman and managed to become one and graduated. While he is known very being rather dumb and simplistic he is also known to be brave at times and nice. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to a policeman. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis Jason is seen among those celebrating when the news hits that the mean spirited Karen Ellis had died. However it turns out she is in fact still alive and faked her death just so she can hear what people say about her at the funeral. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #45 Tale of Amy Reo Jason is guarding the prison where Eddie Koul is being held for the robbery while Amy Reo tries and fails to lead an breakout of Eddie. Eddie however ends up being broke out by Jim Bond. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #60 Tale of Jason Hooper Jason leads the volunteers Bouncer, Betty and Bella Larkin to try and find the knife at the dump that killed Taran Bando. Jason is annoyed that they are not looking in good places for the knife and the volunteers are being stupid causing him to wish he had someone helping him with a brain. He ends up spotting the knife which a seagull has in it mouth. Jason tries to fight the seagull for the knife but loses and the weapon goes flying away literally with the seagull. #61 Tale of J. Peck The police have absolutely no idea who kid Taran. However there is someone who says he knows the whose done it; J. Peck. He goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. The police in on the plan all hide in J. Peck's bedroom hoping to catch the killer. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. But soon the killer was to fall into the trap #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the police who were hiding in J Peck's bed room. #82 Art Attack #82 Tale of Celeste Jason is seen with Tony Taylor destroying Celeste painting as it was deemed so awful that no one should be able to see it. Jason went to her house and stole the painting himself just so they could get rid of it. He hates doing it but Tony says it needed to be done for the greater good. #96-100 What Christmas Means #98 Tale of Anne Chapman-Candem Jason Hooper and Del end up arresting Anne Chapman-Candem, Abdul McGray and Isaac Guardo as a result of having Christmas paraphernalia after the celebrating of Christmas in the town is banned. #107-110 Earthquake #108 Tale of Fernado Stafford Jason is seen at the aftermath at the earthquake with Jameson lamenting at the devastation and lives taken from the earthquake. #109 Tale of K'Aaron Jason and Jameson are among those who join K'Aaron to see all the dead bodies from the Earthquake. It turns out however one that was assumed dead turns out to be still alive. #110 Tale of Michelle Glatt The one who survived turn out to be Julian Jules. Choco claims to have saved his life during the earthquake. Jason however puts him straight saying that the only thing he did after the earthquake was rummage through everyone bins for stuff!